


Fever

by Contrails04



Category: Dunkirk (2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:14:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25661953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Contrails04/pseuds/Contrails04
Summary: 公路旅行
Relationships: Alex/Tommy (Dunkirk)
Kudos: 3





	Fever

这是早上，我知道这是早上。我的表已经停了，一天或者两天以前，那时我从汽车旅馆出来，我的箱子从门里飞出来，铁皮包着的角撞在表盘上，我心疼得不得了。玻璃差不多碎成粉末了，只有边缘的几片可怜巴巴地挂在上面，我把它们拔下来，用左手拽下领巾把它们包起来塞进夹克内袋里。时针断了，表盘上有个尖锐的凹陷。报废了。我大声咒骂把箱子扔出来的人，还有那扇门背后的所有人，我的喉咙生疼，好像里面有一大把沙子，但我还是不停地骂。旅馆门紧闭着，他们假装听不见，假装没有害怕，那些美国佬。后来我干咳起来，只好停下，那些幸运的混蛋松了口气。我一边咳一边捡起箱子，走去找我的车，那个被我揍了的软蛋在树后面看着，那是什么树？英格兰没有这种树。他以为我没看到他，那头姜黄头发扭扭捏捏地杵在树枝后面。我瞪着他，那头黄毛抖了两下，从灌木丛里跑了。  
被旅馆赶出来似乎有点丢面子，但是看到那个软蛋我就想起来我不是唯一一个被赶出来的，更是两个倒霉鬼里揍了对方的那个，我觉得好多了。  
我找到我的车，箱子丢到后座，这样就有理由不载任何一个试图搭车的人了。我发动起车子，这才注意到手腕也疼得厉害，那一下撞得真不轻。我又想起我的手表了，它还在我的手腕上。我下车，去外面买了几瓶啤酒。卖啤酒的商店在旅馆斜对面，店员是个干瘦的毛头小子，穿着发黄的白衬衣，牙齿不整齐，就像Tommy似的。他看见我走进来，两只棕绿眼睛亮起来，也像Tommy似的。我告诉自己对这个小子别太凶。结果商店小子尖着嗓子大叫“我看见了！你那一拳真带劲！我全看见了！”他一直翻来覆去念叨他看见了，一副蠢透了的模样，我怎么会觉得他像Tommy？  
回到车里以后我用牙打开一瓶啤酒灌了一大口，然后再慢慢吞咽剩下的。我的右手食指上有个小口子渗出血来，一定是被手表上的玻璃划到了。这种伤口都挺奇怪，刚受伤的时候你都毫无知觉，不疼不痒，后来等到什么它决定醒来的时候才赏给你刺痛和血。也不是那种足够淹没你的疼痛，像子弹和爆炸给你的那样，而是像根细鱼线，又小又微弱，却把你整个灵魂都吊在上面，等着你放胆呼吸的时候就扯上那么一把。我把伤口贴在冰凉的玻璃瓶上，一点血迹留在上面。  
我沿着公路开，喉咙疼得很。“我很抱歉。”Tommy说。说这话的时候他蜷在副驾驶位上，眼角发红，活像只刚断奶的猫，好像被捅到喉咙的不是我而是他似的。他三十三岁了，依然像只猫，比起1940年在敦刻尔克的海滩上捡到他的时候不过是眼角多了两道细纹，其他什么都没变。在下一个镇子他跳下车跑出去，我就在车里等，想着要是他丢下我跑了的话我得怎么办。我看着手表，数了三十七个六十秒，Tommy带着一身汗味跑回来，车里更热了。他把小玻璃瓶塞到我鼻子底下，差点打到我的下巴。“抱歉。”他又说。他为什么总是喜欢向我道歉呢？我说你拿的这是什么，他说了一个药名，又长又拗口，只有像他那样的聪明脑袋记得住。  
想不起那个药名，但我觉得我需要它，棕色玻璃瓶，白色的小药片。棕色瓶子，白色药片。棕色，白色。棕绿色，Tommy的眼睛。  
我说“别大惊小怪的，宝贝儿”，又说“就算你拿把真枪捅进我喉咙里都没关系。”他就用那双棕绿眼睛看着我，哀求我，“别那么说”，认真得简直好笑了。我一直不明白这有什么值得那么认真，也许他自己能说得清，也许到下一个镇子我会找个公共电话问他。他绝对想不到我会给他打去电话，他会被我吓到，在电话那头露出受惊的猫似的表情，跳起来三尺高，那可绝对值回我要投进去的硬币了。  
到了最近的镇子我先去买了三明治和啤酒，商店旁边有一家药店，我应该去买那种棕色瓶子装的药片，但走到门口时又觉得其实没有必要。我站在门口，把啤酒换到另一边，抬起左手看表。这是个习惯动作，表早就停了，但是不知道怎么的我又看了好一会儿。有个小姑娘从药店走出来问我需要点什么，我想转身走回车里但这不礼貌。“你就是学不会礼貌，是不是？”Tommy说，因为我叫那个卖牛仔帽的小子离我们远点，而那个小子以为我要揍他。我是懂礼貌的，这一点也应该在电话里告诉他。我说我在找一种棕色玻璃瓶装的白色药片，姑娘说有很多种药都是这样，我得说出它的名字，拉丁文或者美国俚语都行。  
“我不知道。”我说。“你随便卖给我点什么药就成。”  
她说那不行。又问我生的什么病。我说是喉咙疼，受了风寒。  
她叫我等等，然后走回店里，我看见她的围裙在背后打了个歪向一边的结。过了一会儿她又出来，拿了两个玻璃瓶，都是无色。她叮嘱我其中大些的瓶子是适合我的药，如果发热就用另一瓶。递给她钞票的时候她看到我食指上的伤口，又跑回去拿了碘酒和纱布，不许我再递去钞票，硬币也不行。  
路上有一个公共电话亭，我假装没看见。我回到车上，啤酒和报纸包着的三明治放在副驾驶位。我一直开，通红的太阳挂在前头，我猜这条路指向西北方，没准要是一路开下去就能到盐湖城。“管他呢。”Tommy说。  
我问他去哪儿，想着我们之中更有计划的那个看起来应该是他而不是我，结果他说“管他呢”，我都觉得有点惊喜了。可是紧接着他又问我想去哪，我拿着张打开以后车里放不下的地图，也想说“管他呢”。后来我们决定了，Tommy闭着眼拿红蓝铅笔在上面画了个圈，我把地图倾斜一点对着最后的余晖，辨认那个圈起来的名字。Tommy凑到我肩上，问我那是什么地方，“洛杉矶。”我告诉他。  
“怎么样？”他问。“可以吗？洛杉矶？”我说不管可以还是不可以，关键是这是我们的目的地，这就是让他画圈的意义。然后我们钻进车里喝啤酒，天黑了，他的眼睛在阴影里时不时看我。我在发动机的咆哮里尖叫，嚷着什么“洛杉矶！”还有“我爱洛杉矶”之类的废话，他不再像个保姆一样看我了。  
地图被我夹在挡风玻璃上已经有好几天了。我不觉得把一份三年前的旧地图带在身边能有什么帮助，但以防万一，我始终留着它，哪怕只是夹在那儿，而且没有买一份新的。我依然对洛杉矶没什么向往，也不想再去一次凤凰城，其他地方也没什么特别的吸引力。没有目的地，地图就没有任何作用。  
太阳在公路的尽头瞪着我，于是我骂了它，可它毫不在意。柏油路反射白光，我的眼球里面一跳一跳地发疼，它为什么还不落山呢？  
大多数时间里我喜欢白天，太阳对我没那么多仇恨的时候。夏天的太阳是黄色的，热辣辣的，车窗玻璃挡不住它。Tommy的额头和鼻尖上都挂着汗水，从另一侧车门钻进来递给我一个棕色玻璃瓶，和那种无色瓶子不一样。他的手心也汗津津的，在玻璃瓶上留下指纹形状的汗渍，他张着嘴唇直喘粗气，呼出的空气也是滚烫的。他向我道歉因为差点打到我，可我不想听他的道歉，我想吻他。  
我在后座吻他，他抱着我的脖子吻我。公路旁的路灯亮着和熄着没有多大区别，我看不清他的脸，只能用手心摸到潮热的、颤栗的皮肤和不时粘连的皮革座垫。他衔着我的喉结叫我的名字，声音黏糊糊的，Alex，Alex。  
“慢一点，Alex。”“快一点，Alex。”天黑了，Alex。  
我停在加油站附近，拆开一个三明治。我尝不出味道，面包片尝起来像瓦楞纸，我把发蔫的生菜和西红柿留到最后，慢慢咀嚼里面不多的汁水。几分钟以后胃里翻腾起来，我推开车门，坚持着跑到最远的一棵树下吐了个昏天黑地。我蹲着，看着十来码开外，我的车子罩在加油站的灯光里。我站起来，感觉一阵头晕，汽油味儿夹在风里扑在脸上。于是我又吐了一回，把胃袋倒得像穷光蛋的钱夹。我踉跄着回到我的车跟前，汽油的味道还弥散着，但我已经没有什么可吐了。我摸了一把额头，发烫。我靠在车窗上，凉爽的玻璃让热度缓和了一会儿，然后玻璃也热起来。  
Tommy说我应该吃药。我把胳臂伸长，在车里翻到了那两个被我忘记了的瓶子，拿出小的一瓶，对着灯光，上面说它叫扑热息痛。Tommy倒出几粒白色药片，数出三粒，其余的又倒回瓶子里。我在加油站外面的水管下接了口水。  
到处都是汽油味儿，我回到车里把车窗摇起来，只留了几英寸的缝隙用来呼吸，脱下夹克从前面盖在身上，还是觉得冷，可喉咙和鼻子里却像有火在烧。Tommy滚烫的呼吸扑在我的脸上，我爱死这个了。他还要更多，小腿夹着我的腰，身体滚烫地容纳我，乱七八糟的吻盖在我的嘴上，脸上，鼻梁上，下巴上，眼皮上，像洗脸的猫，嘴唇又烫又软。他用破碎的声音叫我的名字，Alex，Alexander，我也叫他，Tommy，Tommy，Thomas。他的心脏在我的手心底下砰砰地跳动，我爱死这个了。  
Tommy吻我的喉结，用舌头温柔地舔，还疼吗Alex，他问我。我想说别这么扫兴，但他的嘴唇太柔软，他的眼睛在黑黢黢的车里闪闪发亮，我只能吻他，其他什么都做不成。  
够了，他说。可他还抓着我的头发，刚好我也不想停下。他的家伙顶着我的喉咙，明天我可有好果子吃了，我还从来没咬得这么深过。他的大腿在我手里绷紧，我爱死这个了。“抱歉。”他说，慌忙地用手抹我的脸，把从我嘴角溢出来的他的东西抹干净。  
我躺在后座上，他把我的腿推到一边，自己也钻进车里，把冰棍从我嘴里拽出去，用手抹掉我嘴边的奶油。他说要给我看个好东西，我说什么？你的好宝贝我早就见过了，而且我每个晚上都能见，只要我想。看着它，他说，听。嘀嗒，嘀嗒。光滑的玻璃上反射出太阳光。“可真奢侈。”我说。“我觉得自己像个乞丐戴了王冠。”他贴在我的手腕旁边笑，我说行吧，我是你的了。我们去哪儿呢？  
公路那么长，我们躺在车子里，像两只脏兮兮的、赤裸的鬣狗，他握着我的手腕，嘀嗒。“我希望这条路永远没有尽头。”他说。他总是有些奇怪的念头。我说我看不出那有什么鬼用。“为什么？”他不再看远处了，他看着我。没有为什么。我有现在就够了。  
睡吧，他说。我说睡吧。我把夹克拉高，Tommy说前面是凤凰城。  
我闭着眼，不知道他睡了没有。  
“还戴着？”Tommy问。下雨了，我该回去了，沿着金丝雀码头走下去。还戴着，我没打算把它扔进泰晤士河。  
还戴着呢，我想打电话告诉他。玻璃碎得再也不能反射太阳光，指针也断了，时间都停了，你想要的“永远”现在来惩罚我了。我用右手捂住左手腕上残破的表盘。通红的太阳又升起来了。  
我是被加油站的人叫醒的，他们告诉我已经是上午十点钟了。现在我想起来了，原来又过了一天，我加了油，然后就着三明治和啤酒又开了一整天，喉咙依然隐痛。我从夜里驶出来，在清晨开进又一座小镇，在饭馆碰到一个搭车的人，他的嘴里被热狗塞满了，我也是，我饿坏了。我看见他背着一个工具箱，于是问他是做什么手艺的。  
“我是钟表匠。”他大着舌头说。我说正好我有块表磕坏了，请他看看。  
他就在饭桌上摊开工具箱，各式各样的家什一直摆到我面前。他戴上眼镜，启开手表的后盖，把一堆零件拆下来一字排开，摆弄了半天，然后放下工具，从眼镜上面看我，摇着头：“没救啦。”他说。  
我又问了一遍，他凑过来，用小镊子指给我看。“这个地方断了，看见没？‘国王的整个军队也救不了’，没救啦。剩下的零件倒还能卖上八块钱，你要是卖给别人可赚不了这么多，五块钱，最多了。”  
我叫他把表重新装起来，他扶了下眼镜，还不死心，嘟囔着说装上了也是块压兜的废铁。我瞪了他一眼，他不出声了。  
达克希尔，一个荒唐的名字，也是钟表匠要去的地方，离镇子不过半天路程。他笨拙地挪下车，差一点把工具箱卡在车门口，我从后面把他和工具箱一道推了出去，他回头向我脱帽致意，和这座城的名字一样可笑。我没理会。  
车门又一次关上，我独自留在车里，把手表从兜里掏出来，重新戴在手上。它曾经是多漂亮的一块表啊，被Tommy汗津津的手指扣在我的手腕上，碎了的玻璃表面上还曾经有他的亲吻，可它没救了，时间停止了，留给我的是残破的永远，没有尽头。我在这座荒唐的城里，独自坐在车子里痛哭。


End file.
